Red vs Blue: Agent Pennsylvania
by Atombomb639
Summary: Tex doesn't just pick up York in Out Of Mind while looking for Omega but also an old friend from Project Freelancer who helped in the past he reluctantly agrees to help her with her AI problem this eventually leads old Agent Pennsylvania on a grand new adventure with the worst soldiers the universe had ever heard of of all time rated T because it's RVB
1. Chapter 1 The Twins and Top 2

MANY YEARS AGO

A man stood in front of a large monitor screen this man was simply known as the Director the screen activated showing names listed one through seven in this order one was Carolina two Pennsylvania third was York forth Wyoming fifth South Dakota sixth North Dakota and finally hanging on at the end number seven Washington a moment later an African man referred to as the Counselor walked up next to the Director

"Our operatives are in position Director" the second man informed

"Good send them in" the Director ordered in a Sothern accent nodding the Counselor pressed some buttons on the table behind them activating a hologram of an oil platform that was transformed into a makeshift base the Counselor turned back to the Director

"If I may say sir my testing indicates that this might not be the best team for the job" the Counselor stated in a concerned tone the Director finally turned away from the monitor to face the Counselor

"The system will determine what's best Counselor the system will determine the order send the twins" the Director ordered once again

Bjørndal Cryogenics Research Facility

Two Insurrectionist soldiers walked along the metal walkway one carried a Battle Rifle the other had a Magnum on his hip

"Jesus Christ it's so fucking cold out here isn't Murphy" the Magnum guy complained

"How cold do you think it is Jimmy?" Murphy asked

"Probably below freezing right" Jimmy replied in an annoyed tone crossing his arms trying to keep the cold at bay

"Well there's ice so yeah freezing" Murphy replied

"Patrolling in the ice give me a fucking break" Jimmy asked as they rounded a corner. "You know who doesn't have patrol in the middle of the night in the ice?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me" Murphy replied rolling his eyes

"Jenkins I bet Jenkins is sleeping right now" Jimmy snapped as they entered a room. "Back at his rack with his big fucking melon head on a soft pillow"

"Yeah that's Jenkins" Murphy agreed walking to the other door way he stood there while Jimmy went to check a terminal

"You know I had terminal for eight weeks straight eight weeks man"

"Luckily you" Murphy replied already board of the conversation

"Then I make one fucking comment about the CO to Jenkins and the next you know I'm out on patrol and Jenkins get my terminal duty" Jimmy complained behind him Jerry was pulled up and out of sight just as he finished his work Jimmy turned. "And get to freeze my ass off out here with-MURPHY"

Jimmy poked his head out the door drawing his sidearm he step out with a sinking feeling in his chest

"Come on Murphy where are you" Jimmy called out now on the verge of panicking Jimmy aimed the weapon and slowly crept forward. "Murph stop messing around Murph come on Murph"

"Yeah in here I thought I heard something" Murphy's voiced called out making Jimmy relax and return his weapon to its place on his hip

"Oh yeah what you hear a ghost" Jimmy mocked walking in some liquid dripped from the ceiling making Jimmy look down to see a pool of blood forming looking up he saw Murphy's freshly dead body hanging looking down he saw a person in purple armor

"Yeah I guess you could say something like that" South stated her voice changing back to female Jimmy drew his sidearm again South merely smacked his arm sending his own weapon back into his throat South caught the pistol and backhanded poor Jimmy with the Magnum sending him off the Research Base into the freezing water below likely killing him upon impact South quickly ran across to where Jimmy and Murphy were

"Hey are we clear" South asked using her radio over on a smoke stack her brother North lay in wait acting as South's eyes

"Yes South you're clear but watch your corners this smoke may be good cover but it's playing hell with my thermals and the cold isn't helping either" North replied

"What's the time" South asked

"Don't worry about the time worry about objective next patrols is in twenty seconds" North warned South scoffed at her brothers concern

"I'll be gone before then" South stated confidently as she began to move for the objective

"Okay slow down South set your motion trackers" North advised South jumped off a walk way and landed on a guard knocking the guy out and caught his shotgun before it hit the floor she scanned ahead for guards

"Nah takes too long" South replied standing up and moving forward again

"So does getting caught set your trackers" North ordered he was ignored again as South ran into the main building and ducked behind cover avoid the gaze of three guards. "South I do not have visual in there I can't be your eyes if I can't see"

"Just trust me North I got this" South stated calmly she snuck pausing before going around the corner

"South talk to me"

"Not right now North" South replied in a whisper as she made it past the guards and into the room where the mission objective was. "Objective spotted beginning transfer"

"While that's loading your God damn trackers" North ordered again South inserted a chip into the computer. "There's bound to be something-South I've got something odd on thermal two small dots"

"Come on come on" South muttered impatiently

"South check your six something there" North ordered South pulled out her silent pistol turning it around she aimed it at one lone guard (Note: Before we go further I know she didn't silent pistol but I always questioned why they gave her a regular one this is a stealth mission being silent is kind of the point) who was holding two cups of coffee with the words Charon industries printed on them they stared at each other before the Guards eyes wondered to the alarm

"Don't even think about it" South slowly warned he thought about yep he was going to do it the guard dashed to the button South fired a signal round into the guards heart with pin point accuracy he dropped both cups but unfortunately for South his corpse kept falling toward the button everything went into slow motion for her. "Oh son of a-"

"What's happening?" North asked South grabbed the chip the booked it out of the room

"It's about to get loud" she replied just as the guards body his the button the alarm went off North place his sniper on his back jumped of the smoke stack and slammed two guards heads together

"So much for stealth" he muttered North began running. "South meet me at helipad for extraction"

"Roger that" his sister replied turning a corner she fired her pistol taking out three guards still running she flipped over a railing fired two more shots taking out two more guards landing on the ground she ducked behind a pillar as four guards open fired getting out of cover she fired a couple rounds into their knees before rushing a one with a flying kick she shot the one kneeling elbowing another in the gut the guard stumbled for a moment before regaining his footing South was on him again with a two punch combo followed by a kick to the knee that put it out of place with a sicken pop she the grabbed that guard by the throat and threw him into a another guard he collided with a set of lockers and South side kicked his head into the locker she paused taking a deep breath South began running again taking a right she ran five more guards she then turned and began running in the opposite direction a sniper round hit one of the guards North jumped over his sister while firing three more rounds killing three other guards rolling North placed the sniper on his back grabbed a guards shotgun and fired off multiple rounds from an SMG while dragging it up the guards body he then hit the guard with his own Shotgun sending him flying away

"Shotgun" South shouted North cocked the weapon with one arm and tossed it back to South she caught the weapon and shot two guards with both of her weapons even blowing off one of their heads in the process North killed two guards attempting the twins were forced into cover by sniper fire who were standing above the door to the Helipad

"Two snipers top of that building" South called over North nodded reloading his weapon

"Switch on my mark sync"

"Sync"

"Mark"

South rolled under while North jumped over her North fired two shots at them before ducking behind cover

"MOVE IN" South shouted as she charged the door using a guard's corpse as a shield blocking the sniper rounds

"GO GO GO" North shouted following her once close South threw the dead guard away before jumping on the railing. "Watch your left"

"I've got this" South replied running under the platform once there she shot both snipers causing them to fall

"Get the door I'll hold them" North ordered keeping his sniper trained on the approaching guards South entered in a code on the keypad near the door

"We're good let's move" South ordered the twins rushed through the door South fired into the approaching group of guards she slide knocking a guard down

"Switch" North ordered getting in front he crouched and fired his SMG taking down four South jumped over his head and they switched weapons South finished off one of the guards with a kick North took the lead again and began blasting the guards with the shotgun the twins reached the center of the helipad to find themselves surrounded by a few dozen guards the twins got back to back

"Oh come on" South groaned above them the Insurrectionist leader tightened his grip on the mini gun

"Attention assholes stand down and hand over the data file now" Insurrectionist leader demanded

Mother of Invention

"The situation is critical sir should we do something" a soldier asked

"Yes send them in" the Director replied with a sigh frustrated as he rubbed his eyes he had expected South's brash actions to botch this up she was always a trouble maker how North kept her in line and put up with her was beyond even his comprehension now he needed to risk two more Agents to bail them out

"Roger that" the soldier replied turning on the radio attached to his console. "Come in number one and two you are green I repeat you are green"

"Copy that Mother of Invention" A male voice replied the male then muttered forgetting to turn off the com. "Even though South will probably be pissed about this oh who the hell am I kidding her default emotion is angry"

"Penn your com is still on" a female voice cut in she sounded annoyed by her partner

"Oh um whoops sorry Carolina" Penn replied shutting the com off the Director rolled his eyes at those two

"Activate failsafe" the Director ordered

"Copy sir initiating Beta protocol…"

Bjørndal Cryogenics Research Facility

The Twin Freelancers nervously glanced at the dozens of armed guards completely surrounding them

"Well out of the frying pan and into the fire" North said worried

"Eh I think I could take about fifty of them how about you" South joked

"How about you save your jokes until we get out of this" North scowled

"Where the hell is extraction" South snapped behind the Insurrectionist two figures blending into the shadows snuck behind them

"Give us the data file now and you will be taken into custody we can do this the easy way or the hard way there is no escape so give us the damn data file" Insurrectionist leader stated the two figures jumped down one male other female Carolina swung a wide kick knocking three guards Penn pulled out his machete and a magnum he fired a single round into the leaders shoulder stunning him Penn the charged forward and began slicing the guards around the leader down Penn pistol whipped the leader in the throat Carolina manned the mini gun aimed and fired at the supports of the other platform causing the guards to drop onto the helipad Penn covered her by shooting any of the guards brave enough to stand up

"GET DOWN" North shouted pushing South to the floor as Carolina open fired at the left one repeating the same process North and South stood up again once North realized they weren't being targeted. "Son of a bitch"

"What is going on?" South asked

"It's those two"

"What are they doing here?" South questioned again Carolina nodded to Penn she kicked the gun causing it to spin both Freelancer's ducked under It before jumping off the platform landing in front of their comrades upon landing their armor shifted by to the normal colors Carolina's was a Cyan color Penn's was a cobalt with yellow trim

"Ok my turn" Carolina stated she rushed forward with her speed boast to engage the guards in CQC Penn stood up sheathed his machete placed the magnum on his hip and grabbed the shotgun off his back

"Lock and load people" he ordered cocking the gun he charged straight into the fray the Twins shrugged as they reloaded their weapons and followed Penn chaos ensued as one guard named Ian was crawling on the ground

"Oh my God oh my God oh my God…yes a rifle I'm saved" the guard cheered as he felt the cold metal in his hands standing to his feet he aimed at the freelancers and open fired a moment later another guard named Anthony walked up behind him

"Hey man I hate to bother you but I think that's my rifle you're holding" Anthony stated tapping Ian's shoulder behind them the Freelancers continued taking guards out

"What the hell are you talking about man just grab any rifle like look there is seriously a pile of rifle right there" Ian replied as he stopped firing to gesture to them before ducking under a flying body

"No that's my good luck rifle that's the one I sleep with every night" Anthony insisted

"Are you kidding me right now man…" Ian began before he could continue he was cut off by Penn who hit Ian with the butt of his gun knocking him out before blasting Anthony in the chest sending him flying off the helipad above them Insurrectionist leader stood up holding his shoulder he manned the mini gun again aimed at South North spotted this

"SOUTH LOOK OUT" North shouted he ran toward his sister and pushed out of the way taking several bullets to the chest and one to the visor cracking it he flew back and crashed into the ground with a cry of pain

"NORTH NO" South screamed in panic she wanted to help him but was forced to run as she was targeted again Penn rushed in front of Carolina and raised his Light Shield blocking the bullets as the gun passed over them after South the shield was lowered Carolina fired her grappling hook catching the shield part

"What the fuck" the Insurrectionist leader muttered Carolina pulled on the wire of the grapple gun changing the guns position so it was aiming at the plat form below splitting it in two Penn immediately ran over to North once it was done

"We've got to go you two North hang on to me" Penn ordered North loop his right arm around Penn's shoulder South came to her brothers left and the two got North to the edge of the helipad they set him against the railing the three Freelancers turned and continued firing at the guards while South used the radio again

"Come in command we have wounded you need to get us out of here right now" South demanded Carolina ran behind them grabbing the backs of North and South's armor

"Come on we're leaving" she ordered with that she fell over the railing pulling the twins with her Penn glanced back smirking

"I love this part" he stated chuckling before following suit the guards stood in confusion baffled by this turn of events that was replaced by fear and shock when a pelican came up carrying the four Freelancers North was laying on the cold metal with his sister kneeling next to him while Penn and Carolina were standing the roar of its engines almost deafening to the guards but over it they could make out. "THANKS FOR THE PARTY"

"AND SORRY ABOUT THE MESS FELLAS" Carolina added with a two figured salute the four entered the ship with Penn and South helping North down Carolina went to the copilots seat they placed North in a seat and buckled him down

"Come in command we have the package everybody is onboard" Penn radioed in

"Somebody call for a ride?" the pilot 479ER joked

"You're late" Carolina stated

"Oh well you can take it of my tip" 479ER replied she then turned the ship and began flying away from the base.

"You get tipped" Penn asked as he and South leaned in the door way

"No but I do get paid overtime" 479ER stated looking back at them for a moment

"Oh ok well that's-Wait you get paid overtime" Penn and South asked

"Overtime yeah time and a half over forty hours time and a half and a half after sixty hours in fact I'm on overtime right" 479ER replied smirking she then paused finally noticing the tone in their voices. "Why do you not?"

"No they told me I ineligible for overtime in fact I don't any Freelancer Agent gets overtime" Carolina admitted with a sigh as Bjørndal Cryogenics Research Facility blew up behind them

"Huh that's really crazy and you guys work so hard to"

"We know" the three Freelancers responded

"Do they at least match your 401K" 479ER asked the three conscious Freelancers only had one thing to say to this

"OH SON OF A BITCH"


	2. Chapter 2 Evacuation Plan

The Freelancers and Pilot were interrupted from their discussion on how stupid it was that the Freelancers didn't get overtime by a-

"Incoming transmission" 479ER announced from the pilot's seat

"I've got it" Carolina replied she turned on the ships radio connecting to the Mother of Invention. "This is Pelican Four Seven Niner go for secure"

"Secure hello Agent Carolina" a voice said this was F.I.L.S.S. the Freelancer Integrated Logistics and Security System the Director's personal AI assistant

"Good morning F.I.L.S.S. nice to hear voice" Carolina replied

"Is this a bad time" F.I.L.S.S. asked. "You sound occupied"

"The LZ got a little…hot" Carolina admitted. "We may be late but we'll get there don't leave without us"

"Understood it sounds like the Director to send you and Penn to assist the Team" F.I.L.S.S. stated

"Seems that way but I can't say everyone onboard feels the same F.I.L.S.S." Penn added from the doorway he glanced back at South who was using the ships med kit in an attempt to stop North from bleeding out

"Acknowledged Agent Pennsylvania all Agents accounted for excellent work" F.I.L.S.S. said Pennsylvania frowned as he glanced over at the mission headboard he noticed something that he hadn't seen before

"F.I.L.S.S. I see a blank spot in the head count can you verify this" Penn asked Carolina then noticed this to odd

"We will see you at the rendezvous fly safe and have a nice day" F.I.L.S.S. replied ignoring the question Penn and Carolina raised a hidden eyebrow at this did F.I.L.S.S. just lie to them Carolina glanced back at him with a puzzled look Penn could only shrug in response he didn't know what F.I.L.S.S. was trying to hide so they silently decided not to press the matter any further

"Roger that Carolina out" The female freelancer replied she glanced back again. "Hey Penn check our six"

"You've got it boss" he replied with a two fingered salute Penn rushed pass North and South to the troop bay door peering out the window he saw the they were being pursued he turned back to face the cockpit. "HEADS UP PEOPLE TWO LONGSWORDS INBOUND HANG ON TO SOMETHING"

"So who are your friends" 479ER asked

"Just some people we meet at what Penn described as a party" Carolina replied like their lives weren't in mortal danger

"They seem nice" 479ER muttered sarcastically as the longswords open fired the Pelican swerved "avoiding the bullets 479ER pulled back on the controls making the longswords to shoot passed them

"Firing Missiles" Carolina announced pressing fire button four missiles shot out toward their targets the pilots swiftly maneuvered around the missiles and the Pelican getting behind the Freelancer ship again South meanwhile stumbled to the doorway

"Can't you get us out of here" she asked

"Working on in" 479ER replied suddenly a red flashing light followed by an alarm went off

"What's that noise?" Penn asked appearing in the doorway

"They've got missile lock" 479ER replied

"That's bad" South stated

"Yeah that's really bad"

"Take evasive maneuvers"

"I'm trying"

"Well Try Harder"

"Hey South do me a favor would you" 479ER asked glancing back at the impulsive Freelancer

"What" South replied the pilot pressed a button closing the door to the cockpit it locked shut with a whirl of the mechanism 479ER smirked slightly. "Thanks oh and sorry Penn"

"It's okay"

"YOU STUPID BITCH" South shouted

"You deserved that" Penn stated with shrug

"Oh shut up" South growled as she attempted to punch him Penn easily caught the attack Penn leaned close to her face

"Don't ever try that again" he demanded in a threating tone South pulled her arm away hiding her fear of him he could be damn scary when he needed to be the Longswords shot missiles at them

"Releasing flares" 479ER stated a panel opened on the Pelican a bunch of flares shot out attracting the missiles to them causing them to explode rocking the whole ship Penn stood perfectly still thanks to his Grav boots while South was stumbling around

"I HATE FLYING" South yelled before stumbling back and slamming her head against the wall knocking herself out cold Penn quickly picked her up and set her in the seat next to her brother she may be a bitch but he was gentle man he wouldn't leave her on the floor North groaned as he regained consciousness looking down he saw bandages covering his chest turning his head to the right he saw Penn as he lowered the guard on his sister

"What happened?" North muttered Penn pulled his helmet off it was broken anyway

"You got shot bubby luckily they went straight through" Penn replied shrugging as he tossed away the purple and green headwear he then sheepishly added while scratching the back of his helmet. "But you'll probably live I don't think the bullets hit anything vital"

"PROBABLY YOU DON'T THINK THEY HIT ANYTHING VITAL this is the worst bedside manor ever of all time"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME I'M NOT A DOCTOR OR A NURSE OR A MEDIC be glad I'm not the last one otherwise all I'd be doing is confronting you until you die"

"You're such an asshole" North muttered wincing in pain

"Everyone hang on hold on back there thing are about to get a little um…" 479ER began

"Bumpy" Carolina added hopeful

"Yeah well I was going to say crashy but um bumpy works" the pilot replied she pushed down on the controls sending the ship into an ice chasm dodging missiles as causing them to strike the icy walls

"This is like that scene in that really old movie Star Wars a New Hope the um Death Star trench run" Penn exclaimed hanging onto one of the seats

"Counter measures depleted North I'm clearing you for equipment usage" Carolina ordered Penn groaned as he raised the guard up off North

"Grab on I'm not letting you walk on your own" Penn ordered North groaned as he stood up Penn pulled him onto his back he walked to the ladder and climbed up it pushing the hatch open Penn step onto the roof he let North slide off their Grav boots keeping them in place North took a few steps forward as the Longswords unleashed another volley of missiles

"Here goes everything" North muttered raising his fist he slammed it against the cold metal his suit a projected large golden bubble shield with a honeycomb pattern around the back of the ship the missiles collided against the shield pushing the Pelican down North stumbled back into Penn's arms falling unconscious once again

"PULL UP PULL UP" Penn yelled into the radio as he started pulling North back to the hatch 479ER managed to get the ship under control again and level out Penn pulled them back to the hatch and carefully lowered North in before jumping down himself Penn lifted North up again and set North back in his seat

"There's the rendezvous point if we're gonna make it you'd better punch it" Carolina ordered

"Punching it" 479ER replied increasing the Pelicans speed the Longswords still gaining until a mac round hit on of them and tore it to shreds the second Longsword wisely turned to flee as a Charon-class light frigate (Note: I know my Halo) dubbed The Mother of Invention emerged from the clouds it fire again taking out the second Longsword

"Mother of Invention we are inbound" 479ER communicated through the radio

"We will medical personal waiting for you in the landing bay welcome home Four Seven Niner" F.I.L.S.S. replied

"Thank you F.I.L.S.S. it's good to be home" Carolina stated once the Pelican landed Penn lifted the unconscious North up bridal style and carried him down to the ramp to the medical team of four

"You're gonna be just fine North" Penn muttered more trying to convince himself

"Sir set him on the gurney nice and slow" one of them ordered Penn did so he stepped back and watched as they strapped him in

"Hey you two go check on South make concussion or anything" Penn ordered

"Yes sir" two of them replied before rushing onto the Pelican sighing Penn pulled off his helmet and took out a flask branded with the UNSC logo unscrewing the cap he took a swig he felt the liquid go down his throat rather smoothly Carolina tapped his shoulder he turned to face her she her helmet under her arm revealing her beautiful red hair and gorgeous green eyes probably two things Penn loved about her the other things were her strength and her ability to lead a team through any situation though he'd never admit to those feelings

"What are you doing" she asked

"Having a drink it helps calm me down especial after this"

"I guess that makes sense" Carolina muttered Penn turned toward her and held the flash out to her offering her some. "What's is it"

"It's Aberfeldy Scotch Carol" he replied she shrugged took the flask and took a swig herself they decide to head to the Medical Ward Recovery One to wait for the word on North


	3. Chapter 3 The Newbie

_**Author: Before we begin Penn's machetes look like the high frequency machetes from Metal Gear they of course don't have the same affect their just nearly unbreakable**_

Once North was fully recovered the team sent to Bjørndal Cryogenics Research Facility were called up to be debriefed the freelancers stood in front of the Director all four of them standing at attention Penn was very annoyed he never liked this part of the job he hated wasting time like this when there were more productive things he could be doing he also could never handle the politics of war with an inaudible sigh Penn glanced over at the score board he never understood the point of it nor did he care about being the second best or even first he just followed orders and hoped things worked out for him he only really cared about the life after he wanted a large cabin in the woods a good few miles from town, a good sized lake where he could catch all the fish he wanted, all the game he could hunt and of course a cabinet full of whiskey, brandy, cognac, vodka, tequila and rum

"The data you recovered has pinpointed the location of a very important target for Project Freelancer excellent work" the Director said he had a approving tone Penn was drawn from his thoughts by the mans southern accent he quickly his composure the soldiers mask returning

"Thank you sir" the four Freelancers replied unison the Director turned his head to the dark skinned man next to him

"Counselor please update the board" the Director ordered the Counselor nodded as he pressed buttons on his handheld pads Carolina and Penn remained unmoved while North and South switched places putting North at fifth and South at sixth the Director turned back to them. "That is all dismissed"

"Aw crap baskets" Penn thought closing his eyes he knew what was coming South ripped her helmet off

"I thought you said the mission was a success Sir" South protested clearly ticked off

"One of the mission objectives was stealth" the Director reminded her. "Your carelessness revealed our intention and made our next mission more difficult they'll be ready Dismissed"

"Here we go" North thought South said nothing she just grabbed her helmet and started walking out of the room

"Think I should talk to her?" Carolina asked they looked over at South who had just reached the door and punched the door panel breaking it off the wall before storming out the two male freelancers turned back to her

"May want to give that hot a minute or an hour you know what make that a day just to be sure" Penn suggested before walking to the exist

"Yeah... he's um not wrong" North agreed everyone knew how she could be

"See you guys later I'm going to go sharpen my machetes let me know if you need something but do me a favor and don't need me" Penn called back leaving

"Alright we'll see you later right" Carolina asked

"MAYBE"

 **Some Time Later**

Penn and wash had just gotten out of a meeting they ended meeting with Connie or CT because she thought Connie made her sound like a fucking kid they tried to console her to make sure she knew it wasn't her fault but she wasn't having any of it she spoke how the Director was drawing a line between them with the rankings Penn didn't have much to say about it wanting to get his mind off things he started up a conversion with Wash as they walked down the hall talking about their lives before freelancer Tony learned David was enlisted into the UNSC during the Great War until he and his squad were attacked by the aliens one day Wash somehow managed to save his platoon but disobeyed orders from his Staff Sergeant to do so. Wash then injured his Sergeant, which resulted in him being court-martialed and eventually join freelancer

North stood in front of a window on the Mother Of Invention he was staring out at the black inkiness of space in deep thought quite a few things went through his head his sister and the their childhood we he thought of planets in the cosmos awaiting them he signed as this brought him back to when he and his sister joined the army and were eventually recruited to Project Freelancer footsteps broke him from his thought as two soldiers walked behind him one blue the other grey both had yellow highlights on North paused as they got away by a good few feet before backing away from the window and starting after them

"Look all I'm saying is the movie has more character then the show"

"And I don't disagree with you Wash but the show will always hold up it was one of the only good parts of my childhood" Penn replied Wash snickered a little. "Okay what?"

"So your saying one of the only good parts of your childhood was watching sexy teens fight monsters" Wash elaborated trying not to laugh his head off Penn crossed his arms annoyed

"I don't want to talk about it anymore you ruined it you ass"

" Hey Guys wait up" North called out catching up to his fellow freelancers

"Hey North what's up" Wash asked

"Not much but I heard you two had a meeting with internals"

"Oh you did did you" Wash inquired

"Well you see I wanted to asked you guys what it was about"

"Come North man you know we can't talk about that outside the meeting room" Penn stated firmly Wash nodded in agreement

"Sorry our hands tied"

"Come guys help me out I'm still getting heat about using equipment in the field please" North pleaded this made Wash stop dead in his tracks as did the other two did as well

"You Did Really? Without a pipeline back to the command server"

"I had to improvise we had a problem" North stated holding his hands up in a defensive manner

"Let me take a guess are you related to the problem" Wash questioned

"Okay now I don't want to talk about it" North sighed as they began walking again

"Equipment in the field" Wash breathed out. "Y'know don't forget what happened to Utah during training"

"Don't forget what happened to me during training when I used my shield I exploded"

"You had an emotional breakdown" Wash asked

"No I mean I literally exploded there was so much fire that I thought I was in hell and hell was exactly like living except you know on fire" Penn explained Wash stared wide eyed at Penn he was about to ask him something until. "How did I survive?... no clue maybe it was the armor or something the Director even doesn't know how York used his healing unit on me without anyone's knowledge recovered in no time without a single burn"

"Don't remind me of those times guys" North sighed recalling those painful days

"You're lucky it didn't kill the both of you" Wash stated

"Yeah"

"If I was lucky I wouldn't have needed to use it at all" North scoffed

"Well you can relax internals didn't ask about you" Wash stated as some soldiers ran passed them

"If it makes you feel better it was something about the insurrection and transmissions coming out of our-off" Penn began only for a soldier to bump into him interrupting him. "What The Hell Watch It"

"Oh sorry sir" the soldier said a little afraid this was Evan on his suit was the imprint of an owl

"It's fine but what's going on why in such a rush"

"New Agent facing off against Maine, Wyoming and York on the training floor sir I'm going to watch" Evan explained before running off North raised an eyebrow

"Three on one"

"I've got to see this" Wash stated taking off

"Right behind you" North followed suit

 _"If anything it'll be fun watch a newbie get the crap beaten out of them"_ Penn thought smirking as he started off down the hall it had been some time since the agents of freelancer had seen a curb stomp of a match. _"Wow I am a cold cruel mother fucker"_

In the training room three freelancers prepared themselves for combat these were Agents Maine, Wyoming and York their grips tightened on the pugil stick they were holding

"Five...Four...Three...Two...One Round Begin" F.I.L.S.S. announced with that the three veteran freelancers charged the black armor clad newbie only for all three of them to immediately get knocked back in one mighty swing much to the shock of the spectators

 _"Or maybe not Jesus fucking Christ..."_


	4. Chapter 4 Agent Texas

_**Author Note: I decided to make Penn's armor different from the others it's Hayabusa armor it's primary color is cobalt, secondary is silver and the detail color is crimson oh and he also has Heterochromia eyes meaning he has two different colored iris's his right is an ocean blue while his left is a forest green**_

 _"Or maybe not Jesus fucking Christ..."_ Penn thought setting his helmet down he then ran his hand through his dark regulation style hair cut and a small beard that was growing he started stroking his chin a confused look plastered on his face no newbie should be able to fight this good it also made he realize just how badly he needed to shave it had been quite awhile

"What's going on down there" a voice demanded the freelancers glanced back to see Carolina. "There's no training session on the schedule"

"It's an impromptu match Carol" Penn answered with a shrug Carolina walked up to the window to see the new black armored recruit

"Who the hell is that?"

"Some new recruit" South replied as York, Wyoming and Maine recovered standing on their feet once more they attempted to reengage their opponent again only for the black clad soldier to send them flying again only individually this time Wash was impressed by the newbie it didn't really take much though he was kind of easy like that back then

"He sure doesn't move like a recruit" the Steel clad soldier stated

"Why do you assume it's a guy she's a girl" South stated turning her head toward him with an annoyed glare

 _"Oh great now she's triggered like one of those tumblr feminist"_ Penn thought with a board blank expression and a roll of his eyes

"Oh I-I didn't really mean that he-I mean it-I mean her..." Wash feebly tried to explain South chuckled

"Right sure"

"Wash quit well your behind buddy" Penn ordered glancing at his friend the steel colored freelancer just looked defeated

"I'm sorry"

"Just shut up"

"Both of you can it" Carolina snapped

"Sounds like someone is a little concerned about their position" South quipped happy to knock Carolina down a couple notches

"Hey South maybe you should pay attention you might actually learn something for a change if you stop running your mouth for a minute" Penn countered South gave an annoyed grunt as she turned back to the fight she muttered under "You're always acting like a fucking guard dog" Penn sent her a glare before letting it go this time after a few minutes of fight the newbie had won the fight

"Round one over" F.I.L.S.S. announced over the com system of the training room the newbie threw down the broken training stick and began walking away as Maine staggered to his feet only to fall down again. "Pugil stick training complete point awarded to Texas the current score is Team 1: Zero Texas: One."

"Texas huh." Wash said looking up as if testing the name

"I thought name was reserved." Carolina stated

"I gotta say she's not bad some pretty decent moves." Penn commented

"It could be luck we'll see." Carolina waved off crossing her arms

"Beginning hand to hand combat Round Two in Five...Four...Three...Two...One round begin" F.I.L.S.S. announced the four agents dropped into fighting stances raising their fists but they remained standing a good few feet away from each other

"Okay guys this one should be easy so let's just play it by the book Maine how about you flank and then-" York began trying to come up with a reasonable plan Maine ignored him and charged forward only to be knocked back by a single punch from Texas up in the peanut gallery Penn face palmed at this with a small sigh escaping his lips

 _"Goddamn it Maine you never listen"_ Penn thought York released a heavy sigh

"Or you could charge in first and get immobilized okay then Wyoming let's stick together and-" York began taking charge of the situation once more with a new plan only for Wyoming to completely ignore him as well by charging at Texas and getting knocked back to join Maine of the floor

 _"Really Wyoming I expected better from you."_ Penn thought crossing his arms before pausing, _"Oh who am I kidding no I didn't but I figured you'd listen to reason and not run in dick first toward the enemy to try regain some semblance of your masculinity but uh spoiler you really had any to began with."_ **(Note: So I think I made how Penn feels toward Wyoming clear)**

"What's the story? Am I the only one on this team that knows how to talk?" York asked looking back at his team

"I don't think talking is your only problem" a cold female voice stated behind him York whirled around to find Texas standing their

"Oh no." Was the only thing York could say as he attempted throw his own punch before Texas punched him in the gut knocking him away Wyoming attempted to stand up only for Texas to kick him in the chin flooring him again Maine was already on his feet he moved to punch Texas but she moved faster striking him in the face and chest before moving behind him with two more punches Maine shrugged these blows off moving to attack again Texas brought up a guard blocking both punches moving back she let Maine think he had her on the defense she ducked the third punch grabbing his wrist she used her opposite arm to throw Maine over while he was in the air Texas spin kicked him sending him flying into Wyoming York came back in with a kick followed up with a punch both were blocked Texas retaliated with her punch aimed at the face York managed to block the first strike but the second slipped under his defensives hitting him in the gut she spun delivering an elbow with other spin she punched the tan colored freelancer in the chest knocking the wind out of him while smashing him down into the ground Wash and South actually flinched from that blow

"Wow...okay that was pretty impressive." North stated Carolina said nothing as a grim expression crossed her face that was luckily hidden by her helmet Penn couldn't see this but he felt something was wrong with her so he started reaching a hand out to her but lowered it deciding against trying to comfort her they were soldiers it wouldn't have been very professional no mater what he felt for her as York stood up shortly followed by Wyoming and Maine

"Okay guys that obviously didn't work out so well how about this we stay in formation and instead of running-" York began only for both Wyoming and Maine to run past him to reengage Texas, "Damn it"

 _"What fucking idiots but maybe overwhelming her with superior numbers would work."_ Penn thought

"I can't believe I actually volunteered for this crap." York mumbled to himself before joining in on the attack Maine reached their target first throwing his fist out Texas blocked the attack before kicking him away she then threw her own punch at Wyoming Texas blocked York's hits a kick followed by two punches the female spun attempting an elbow which York managed to block she tried a second but this was blocked as well York threw his own punch in retaliation Texas moved to the side pushing his arm away before striking him in the back of the helmet knocking him down turning Texas swept Maine's legs out from under him before rolling over and propelling herself up kicking York in the chin once on her feet she punched Maine right in the visor she moved toward Wyoming faking out she rolled over his back hitting with an upper cut as he turned his head to face her York was then kicked as he attempted to get close Texas moved dodging Maine's strike with another upper cut she sent strongest Freelancer away York and Wyoming teamed up this time engaging Texas she blocked all their attempts before kicking them both throwing out a push kick catching Maine right in the gut the three male Freelancers started to gang up on Texas but she somehow kept up with them knocking York aside before preforming a double kick on Maine and Wyoming knocking them both down and out of the fight York began getting up again so Texas finished him off with a brutal knee to the head taking him down and out

"Round over point Texas Hand to Hand Combat complete now resetting floor for Lockdown Paint Scenario." F.I.L.S.S. announced as Texas began walking away and the three agents on the floor staggered to their feet before walking off to the side pillars rose from the floor and the Freelancer minus Carolina and Penn gave a collective groan

"I hate that paint." Wash said turning away from the window with an annoyed grunt

"Tell me about it stings like a bitch." South actually agreed

"And it also turns your armor hard as a freaking rock." North added

"I wouldn't know about that I've haven't been hit by those things once." Penn stated looking at them with an almost cocky smile on his face as he recalled all the matches where he and Carolina would team up

"Yeah it's bad if don't let it hit you." Carolina added

"Thanks I'll try to remember that." Wash replied sarcastically as York, Maine, Wyoming and Texas each retrieved a pistol and some extra ammo from two different sets of metal tables at the opposite sides of the room

"Round Three in Five...Four...Three...Two...One round begin." F.I.L.S.S. announced over the course of the next few rounds Maine and Wyoming would completely ignore York's rash instructions by rushing off and getting beaten immediately by Texas they would get outmatched, outsmarted, overpowered, outflanked and killed ever single time allowing Texas to gain a point every time during round five York peeked around one of the pillars spotting his frozen teammates

"Hey Wyoming where is he? Can you see him?" York asked in a whisper knowing Maine didn't talk much he then felt a gun press up against the back of his helmet gulping down the lump in his throat York sighed heavily, "Uh you know what? Never mind man I think I've figured it out."

 _"Ugh this is painful to watch"_ Penn thought visor palming (as he now had his helmet back on) before Texas pulled the trigger all York saw was pink as his head was incased in the paint by the next couple of rounds the male Freelancers were finally able to properly coordinate but Texas still outsmarted, outfight and outmatched them

"After eight rounds the score is now Zero-Eight advantage Texas." F.I.L.S.S. stated

"Yeah advantage is the right word F.I.L.S.S.," York muttered reloading his weapon at the table looking over he noticed that his teammates weren't at the table Wyoming passed off a magazines to Maine one that didn't have a pink line painted on it up in the Freelancer peanut gallery Penn narrowed his eyes, "Hey what hell are you guys doing?"

 _"This looks shady as fuck._ " Penn thought

"Round Nine in Five...Four...Three...Two...One round begin." F.I.L.S.S. announced both Maine and Wyoming raised their pistols and open fired which instead of splattering against the pillars tore through the concrete obstacles because they were using live armor piercing rounds Texas ran avoiding them back in the observation deck Penn growled frustrated

"What The Hell Is Wrong With Them Their Using Live Rounds On The Training Floor For A Training Exercise!" Penn half shouted punching the window greatly cracking it he couldn't stand when people broke rules like this

"Looks like it." South said casually

"That's against protocol they're gonna kill her!" Wash cried

"Probably." C.T. shrugged off

"Someone should get the Director!"

"Who do you think gave them the ammo in the first place."

"Watch your mouth C.T." Carolina warned back on the training grounds York placed a hand on Wyoming's shoulder

"Back off man," York ordered Wyoming jerked his arm forward freeing himself from his teammates grip, "What the-."

"Either help or don't interfere." Wyoming warned before charging with Maine at Texas while firing their weapons

 _"Enough of this shit."_ York thought running into the fray avoiding gun fire making it to Texas position he aimed his weapon to the side trying to be nonthreating

"Look out," he warned her she moved her head a bullet just missing her head as she pointed he pistol at his head, "Hey I'm trying to help."

"I don't need your help never abandon your team." Texas snapped while hiding behind some pillars Wyoming tossed a live grenade to Maine who caught it and stored it away both rushed out from behind their hiding spots resuming their attack Wyoming jumped up above Texas and York before he could fire she kicked York away while dodging shots Wyoming jumped down allowing Texas to catch him and throw him away Maine threw a punch but Texas intercepted it knocking it away before kicking him is the helmet sending him stumbling back moving forward Texas dodged a punch before shooting Maine's hand sticking him to the pillar Wyoming stood up just before she turned he managed to shot her in the shoulder that was attached to the arm the happened to be holding her gun enraged Texas charged toward him punching him four or five times she followed it up with to the gut then another punch to the back of the head flooring him York placed a hand of her shoulder trying to get her to cool down Texas reply was knock his hand away and punch him in the face she then ripped the gun from his grasp and threw him to floor before turning to now standing Wyoming and shooting him a few dozen times in the chest he stumbled back into a pillar before freezing stiff as a statue as he began falling Texas grabbed his head and slammed him into the pillar York started getting to his feet as Texas walked up to him behind them Maine broke free from the paint in a blind rage he ran toward smashing into the broken concrete pillar Wyoming was stuck in Texas ducked while York was hit getting up close Texas fired a few point blank shots incasing Maine's chest and shoulders in paint she then kicked him away sending him flying into a pillar falling to his knees but before he was frozen Maine grabbed the grenade pulled the pin and threw it all Texas did was move her head slightly avoiding it but it landed right next to York who was still recovering as her arm sparked blue Texas thought fast and used the remaining paint in her clip to cover York just as the grenade exploded

"Damn It Those Maniacs!" Wash exclaimed slamming his fist down Penn was to rush out of the room followed by the other Freelancers Carolina turned the com on

"F.I.L.S.S. We Need A Medical Team To The Training Floor Stat." the cyan colored Freelancer then followed after her comrades as the doors opened Penn rushed over York's side kneeling he turned his friend over to find that his helmets visor was cracked and broken on the left side blood splattered on the exposed part of his face

"York! York come on soldier stay awake eyes on me." Penn ordered as Carolina kneeled beside York mumbled back a response before blacking out Penn noticed that he had stopped, "Fuck just hang in there man I still owe you that drink remember."

"You don't get to clock out just yet York Get Over Here Now!" Carolina ordered the medical team they moved over to York's side while the others went to help Wyoming and Maine the ladder of the off knocked away the hands of the medical personal away

"Get off me"

"Can't believe she did that to him shot his scarified him." South stated

"Lock down hardens the armor she probably saved his life." Wash reminded them

"Quick thinking." North commented

"Yeah really quick thinking." Carolina muttered as she glanced over at Texas Penn caught he gaze and followed it as a different medical team clad in black instead of white went to help her they both knew something was up that's when the door opened allowing the Director and the Counselor to walk in

"Everyone Stand Down Now!" the Director ordered his southern accent cutting through the chaos the Freelancers stood in a line at attention the Director began walking down the line slowly as if trying to intimidate them, "You should be ashamed of yourselves l expect you to act like a team."

"They used live ammunition on the floor sir that's against regulation someone could have died here today." Penn protested the Director paused in front of him before staring the taller man down

"Do You Think Our Enemies Will Care About Regulations On The Battlefield Agent Pennsylvania." the Director retorted loudly Penn blinked confused and growing angry Penn clenched his fists holding it in before replying while managing not to snap or snap someone's neck

"No I suppose not sorry sir."

"So you're not punishing them?" Wash hesitantly spoke up

"Ingenuity and adaptability are admirable traits you should all learn something from this you are all Dismissed." was the Directors reply before he and the Counselor walked out once out of site C.T. walked up next to Penn and Wash

"Yeah you should all learn something alright." she said in a mocking tone

"I can't believe this."

"Don't forget to check your place on that list guys." C.T. then walked away

 _"Something's going on here and I don't like it but I am going to get to the bottom of it"_ Penn thought as the Freelancers began clearing out before leaving Penn swapped a knowing glance with Carolina as they walked to center of the room making it look like they where talking while they were discreetly looking over at Texas as the mysterious men in black helped Texas to her feet

"Don't touch me just take me back to the Director." She snapped as they began walking out the black armored newbie's shoulder sparked with blue electricity again

"Interesting..."


End file.
